Bent wire soring modules for disposition between a base frame and a grid frame of a soring assembly at the corners have heretofore been attached to the border wire of a grid frame by wraparound clips or by a length of spirally-wound wire as shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 4,452,438. The added attaching elements require additional manufacturing operations both to construct them for application and for using them to anchor the spring modules to the border wire of the grid frame. It is the purpose of this invention to eliminate these extra structural elements and the operations for applying the same which add to the total cost of manufacture by incorporating the anchoring structure as an integral part of the spring module itself.